


Преемник

by tinuvielf



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gen Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 13:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: Капитан Кроули ждёт, что Хэнк, как и остальные руководители отделов, будет участвовать в программе преемников. Сержант Платт ждёт, что он выберет одного конкретного человека.У Хэнка Войта на этот счёт своё мнение.Бета - LilyRainbow





	Преемник

— Сержант Войт.

Хэнк с досадой остановился. Ему оставалось всего пара шагов до лестницы, чтобы избежать встречи с капитаном Кроули, но та оказалась быстрее. Показавшись из своего кабинета, она кивком велела зайти, но Хэнк предусмотрительно остановился на пороге: в последнее время Кроули полюбила очень длинные политизированные беседы, на которые у него никогда не хватало ни терпения, ни времени. Сесть в кресло, на которое настойчиво показывала капитан, означало застрять у неё минимум на полчаса, а работа, между тем, ждать не могла.

— Я по поводу последнего предписания, — поняв, что большего не добиться, заговорила Кроули. — Ты остался единственный, Хэнк, а мне необходимо отчитаться в департамент.

— Так отчитывайтесь, я не мешаю.

Она кашлянула.

— Департамент ждёт, что весь руководящий состав участка будет задействован в программе преемников. Если глава отдела расследований уклонится, они будут, мягко говоря, удивлены.

— Я уже высказал своё мнение на этот счёт, — напомнил ей Хэнк, потерев лоб. — Можете меня вычеркнуть, и точка.

— Я прекрасно помню все те аргументы, которые ты приводил, но департамент считает, что практика, когда старшие офицеры якобы сами готовят себе смену, когда считают нужным, давно устарела. У каждого руководителя должен быть преемник, и точка, — подкрашенные губы Кроули растянулись в улыбке превосходства, когда она передразнивала его. — Нельзя оставить подразделение обезглавленным, если что-то, не дай Бог, случится во время задержания, например.

— Да, или если начальника приберёт к рукам ОВР, — Хэнк вернул ей улыбку, которую он сделал больше похожей на оскал, и настроение у Кроули скакнуло немного вниз.

Можно подумать, он не понимал, что капитан не перестала наблюдать за ним. Пристальное внимание ОВР со временем после смерти Эла сошло на нет, однако Кроули продолжала держаться за их спинами, нет-нет, выискивая, за что можно зацепиться. То, что ей не стало известно о недавней проблеме Антонио, невероятное везение.

Деланно опустив взгляд на бумаги, Кроули схватилась за ручку.

— Надеюсь всё-таки, что до этого не дойдёт, Хэнк. Но ты должен выбрать того, кого мы будем готовить на эту должность… — видимо, ей самой притворство показалось чересчур глупым, потому что она вздохнула, выпрямилась в кресле и посмотрела на Хэнка без тени злорадства, которым теперь нередко сопровождались её замечания: — Я понимаю, тебе не нравится. Это, если честно, никому не нравится.

— Даже вам, капитан? — не преминул подколоть её Хэнк и получил кривую гримасу в ответ.

— Но так всегда происходит, когда внедряется что-то новое. Не нам на наших должностях это обсуждать.

То есть, как ни отбрыкивайся, Хэнка всё равно заставят участвовать в очередной хрени, которую спустило полицейское начальство. Положа руку на сердце, он признавал, что определённый резон в этом был: каждый ходил под Богом, мог не вернуться с выезда или быть застреленным бандами в отместку, так что иметь запасного человека, который в любой момент продолжит борьбу с преступностью, вполне разумно. Однако у идеи, которую активно продвигал департамент, был и ряд минусов, и первейший из них — борьба за власть, которая рано или поздно разгорится между действующими руководителями и их подготовленной сменой. Люди — сволочи по своей природе, и желание главенствовать, в конце концов, переборет в них понимание того, для чего создавался этот грёбаный институт преемников.

Однако Кроули расценила его молчание иначе:

— Это не означает, что мы сместим тебя сразу же, как только твой преемник будет готов возглавить отдел. — Она проигнорировала его громкое хмыканье. — Сам понимаешь, что обучение — процесс небыстрый. К тому же, ценного кадра могут забрать в другие подразделения или даже участки, так что, опять же, тебе ничего не угрожает.

— Это не проблема, капитан.

— Прекрасно. Тогда я жду имя офицера, которого ты выдвигаешь.

Обречённо закатив глаза, Хэнк напоследок всё-таки решил уточнить:

— Именно офицера?

— Неважно. Офицер, детектив, из отдела, из патрульных — на твоё усмотрение. Это первый подобный проект, поэтому пока что никаких требований к кандидатам не выдвигают. Всё равно их будут готовить к получению следующего звания. Потом-то, когда будет второй поток, отбор станет гораздо жёстче, так что подумай хорошенько, Хэнк.

От услышанного его и так небольшой интерес к этой затее и вовсе устремился к нулю. Хэнк ни в коем случае не поддерживал иерархизацию полицейского сообщества и не задирал нос, считая отделы выше патрульных, как это делали некоторые, но, ради Бога, взять офицера с улицы и поставить во главе отдела? На что может быть обречена эта идея, кроме провала?

— Ладно. Когда мне нужно дать ответ? К понедельнику сойдёт?

— Завтра, — огорошила его Кроули, — завтра до двенадцати. Не делай такое лицо, Хэнк, ты сам дотянул до последнего.

А какое у него должно быть лицо? Радостное до невменяемости? Хэнк не горел желанием, во-первых, тратить время на хрень, которая, возможно, потом и вовсе загнётся, а, во-вторых, выращивать себе замену — человека, который скинет его, едва появится возможность (Кроули действительно думала, он купится на её обещания?), и будет устраивать по Чикаго свои порядки. Ну, нет. Не без издевки козырнув капитану, Хэнк спустился на первый этаж. Тут можно было не держать лицо, и, по всей видимости, помрачнел он очень сильно, потому что парочка молоденьких офицеров, недавно попавших в двадцать первый после академии, шарахнулись от него и впечатались в стену. Завтра до двенадцати. Меньше суток на столь важное решение, на которое и нескольких дней мало, если Хэнк хотел сделать рациональный выбор. Но от того, как этот проект, что сегодня, что несколько дней назад, на совещании, презентовала Кроули, ему откровенно хотелось саботировать её рвение.

— Хэнк, — позвала Платт, понизив голос, когда он молча забрал с её стола нужный журнал. — Хэнк, твою мать же.

— Ты со мной говоришь?

Та выразительно вскинула брови:

— А ты видишь тут другого Хэнка? Естественно, с тобой.

— Меня уже озадачили, так что говори поскорее, что случилось. — Весь вид Платт чуть ли не кричал о том, что ей позарез требуется его помощь или связи. Большую часть проблем с патрульными она решала сама, в этом и состояла её работа, но были и ситуации, когда звонили ему: например, когда несколько лет назад давно ушедший из участка Роман подстрелил подозреваемого, а оружия у того не оказалось. Однако Хэнку именно что звонили, Платт редко поджидала его для приватного разговора.

— Кроули тебя всё-таки поймала?

— Если ты говоришь о этой хренотени под названием «преемники», то тут обсуждать нечего. Или что, — он прищурился, смерив подобравшуюся Платт изучающим взглядом, — хочешь кого-то рекомендовать?

Вот ещё одна причина, по которой Хэнк всячески старался избегать участия в новомодном веянии. Рекомендации и протекция. Ещё до того, как наставники и их преемники перегрызутся за право занимать кресло руководителя, отношения испортятся благодаря желанию некоторых протолкнуть своих ставленников повыше. Хэнк навскидку мог назвать не меньше пяти человек, которые, знай они об его участии в проекте, принялись бы настойчиво убеждать, что нужно взять под крыло именно их человечка. Платт, правда, в это число до сих пор не входила, но в жизни бывают огорчения. Оставалось надеяться, что она одна только узнала, не то Хэнк рисковал оказаться в ситуации Стэна Морти из отдела по борьбе с незаконным оборотом оружия: за тем целую неделю натурально ходили по пятам потенциальные преемники.

— Предупреждаю, — заговорил он снова, едва Платт открыла рот, — я согласился на предложение Кроули от безысходности. Кого я назову — не знаю, но скорее, лишь бы она отвязалась.

— Ну и зря. Рядом с тобой, между прочим, способный молодняк, которому нельзя перекрывать кислород.

— О как. Рузек, что ли?

Посмотрев на её возмущённое пополам с серьёзностью лицо, Хэнк хотел было усмехнуться, но не вышло. Он ценил и уважал свою команду, неважно, с кем и какие у него возникали разногласия, кто и как сильно ошибался. Ребята стали его второй семьёй, и тем болезненней было встречать с их стороны враньё, действия за спиной и… вот такое. Рузек действительно выглядел весьма перспективным: у него живой ум сочетался с горячим рвением, но порой рвение брало верх, а мозги отказывали. Однако прежде он не давал заподозрить себя в желании лезть во власть, тем более обходным путём. С другой стороны, он желал расти, и это понятно. Может быть, Хэнк просто не давал парню шанса заявить об этом.

— Ты же вроде замужем, а, Труди? Счастлива в браке, если не ошибаюсь.

— Это тут причём?

— Я не понимаю, с чего вдруг ты за него просить начала, — спокойно ответил Хэнк, выдерживая её разозлённый взгляд. — Он не ребёнок, сам бы мог переговорить, если бы захотел. Только хуже ему делаешь.

— Я высказываю собственное мнение, — процедила Платт совсем уж холодно, — и поверь, не я одна так считаю.

— Аргументируй.

Несколько секунд она смотрела на него и вдруг зло рассмеялась.

— В самом деле? Ты только что заявил, что сдашь Кроули того, кого не жалко, лишь бы от тебя отстали.

— Ну, кто знает, — многозначительно протянул он, — мало ли, ты сумеешь меня переубедить.

— Кофе хочешь? — быстро сменив гнев на милость, предложила Платт, и Хэнк, подумав, согласился.

Он почти угадал, на что она будет давить. Что он не вечен, что ОВР не отстанет, да и здоровье, того и смотри, вот-вот начнёт подводить.

— Сам же знаешь, скольким ты не по душе. Вот увидишь, только они почувствуют, что ты даёшь слабину, сразу слетятся и поставят кого-нибудь своего. Оно тебе надо, Хэнк? Уж не знаю, как ты, а я бы подготовила себе замену, будь у меня возможность. Но департамент счёл мою должность слишком низкой, чтобы участвовать в этом эксперименте.

Это всё Хэнк прекрасно понимал, равно как и то, что в своих предсказаниях Платт была пугающе права.

— А из всех твоих дуболомов Рузек самый вменяемый. Как будто из нашей старой гвардии, Хэнк. — Он не мог не удивиться, услышав, как потеплел её голос. — Ты для него — пример. Возьми парня в оборот, пока его не перехватили и пока сам не перегорел. Подвоспитаешь, подшлифуешь. Так дело твоё не прекратится, Хэнк, а это… это дорогого стоит.

— Только ли Рузек?

Платт закатила глаза:

— А кто ещё? Ким с её глазами девочки-оленёнка и проблемами на почве недотраха? Этуотер, который мечется то туда, то сюда? Холстед сдал с тех пор, как Эрин уехала, Аптон — ни так, ни сяк. А про Доусона я вообще молчу, — скривившись, она махнула рукой, — терпеть его не могу в последнее время. Что на выходе-то остается, Хэнк?

— Ты так препарируешь мой отдел, что страшно задуматься, что ты думаешь обо мне, Труди.

— Уважаю я тебя, — вздохнула она, — потому и хлопочу. Думаешь, ради остальных бы я так колотилась?

Нет, конечно, и Хэнк это ценил. Труди Платт — действительно едва ли не единственная, кроме самого Хэнка, кто остался из старой гвардии после смерти Эла. Естественно, что она считала своим долгом поддерживать его, и спасибо ей за это. В её едкой характеристике ребят доля правды всё-таки была, щедро приправленная сарказмом, но именно что доля, и не факт, что Хэнк последует полученному совету.

— Я не настаиваю, но надеюсь, что ты примешь верное решение, Хэнк.

— Именно обдумыванием его я и хочу заняться. И, Труди, — позвал он, когда та, швырнув картонный стаканчик из-под кофе в мусорку, направилась уже на свой пост, — спасибо.

Ведь Платт и вправду заставила его задуматься, стоит ли растрачивать предоставленный Кроули шанс впустую. Второй такой возможности — подготовить человека, который когда-нибудь продолжит его работу, начатую ещё его отцом, — у Хэнка может не быть. Нет, сам он не планировал уходить на покой ещё очень долго — ОВР его не перекусит, а у Кроули и подобных ей кишка тонка, Хэнк выкрутится. Однако если то, что так называемого преемника могут взять в другой отдел или участок, правда, иметь своего человека на стороне никогда не помешает. Да если этого и не произойдёт… Отец когда-то давно был рад узнать, что Хэнк пошёл по его стопам. С Джастином такого не получилось, увы. Платт не сказала ровным счётом ничего на этот счёт, но надежда передать своё дело будто бы по наследству взыграла с неожиданной силой.

***

— Кофе, — произнёс Антонио, усаживаясь на соседнее сиденье.

Хэнк очнулся от своих мыслей не сразу: тому пришлось повторить дважды, прежде чем он сообразил забрать у напарника свой напиток и пакет с сэндвичем. Только тогда Антонио, перехватив свой стаканчик другой рукой, смог устроиться нормально. Они провели за наблюдением уже больше четырёх часов, и пока ничто не предвещало, что они добьются какого-нибудь успеха. Скорее всего, когда окончательно стемнеет, Этуотеру и Рузеку придётся их сменить, но Хэнк особо не жаловался. Оперативная работа сегодня пришлась как нельзя кстати: его никто не дёргал, не одолевал звонками, а присутствие Антонио (тем более, что наблюдал за домом, где жил возможный подозреваемый, практически он один) не мешало раздумывать над свалившейся проблемой. По сути оставалось немногим более двенадцати часов, а Хэнк так по-прежнему колебался между решением саботировать придумку Кроули и правом использовать эту возможность по полной. С одной стороны, идти против принципов, которыми до сих пор жил полицейский департамент, казалось кощунством. С другой — новшества были и будут, никуда от этого не деться.

— Проблемы? — негромко поинтересовался Антонио, расправившись со своим обедом.

— Нет. Я похож на человека, у которого они есть?

Тот пожал плечами:

— Ты молчишь больше обычного, зато Кроули сегодня весела, прямо светится, — Антонио помолчал немного, раздумывая, стоит ли продолжать. — Если есть какие-то проблемы с её стороны, хотелось бы знать об этом заранее.

Хэнк понимал, что именно Антонио хотел, но не решился произнести вслух. С того дня, когда всё случилось с таблетками и похищением его дочери, они не проговаривали это, даже когда были на выезде или просто далеко от участка. Уши были везде, да и мысли материализуются… Антонио, наверное, думал ещё, что Хэнк злился, и да, была пора, когда он действительно злился, потому что уж каким кристально-честным был Антонио Доусон, а во что ввязался? Непонятно, как расценил произошедшее тот же Рузек, с которым у Антонио в последнее время были тёрки: может, счёл, что сослуживец наконец получил по заслугам, однако сам Хэнк уже перестал злиться. Раз в жизни прорывает и немого, а отдел буквально колотило после смерти Эла. Антонио дал слабину, потом эмоции взяли над ним верх, а тот подонок, что пытался навредить Еве, заслужил. Да и раскаивался он столь сильно, что это искупило многое в глазах Хэнка: Антонио стал жёстче как минимум к себе ещё больше, чем был.

— Завтра я должен сказать Кроули, кто будет моим преемником. — Антонио покосился на него немного непонимающе. — И, соответственно, следующим руководителем отдела.

— Проект департамента?

— Он самый, — Хэнк задумчиво отхлебнул кофе. Вот за что он не прекращал уважать Антонио — тот не лез. Спросил — и замолчал, удовлетворившись ответом. Видно было, как разгладилась складка между его бровей. Успокоился. — Что скажешь?

Едва сдерживая недоверчивый смешок, тот уточнил:

— С каких пор тебя интересует моё мнение в таких вопросах?

— Ну, вообще-то, ты остаёшься моим напарником и вторым по старшинству в отделе, — напомнил Хэнк. С каждой секундой ему всё сильнее казалось, что послушать Антонио стоит — дал же он Платт выговориться, в конце концов. А вот с тем, как именно поступить, это уже другой вопрос. — Мне действительно интересно, что ты думаешь и кого назовёшь.

Однако вместо ответа Антонио уставился в лобовое стекло автомобиля.

— Рузек, — наконец сказал он, заставив Хэнка удивлённо нахмуриться. Забавно и странно, что Антонио заочно сошелся во мнении с Платт. И тем более странно, что услышать о Рузеке от неё было ожидаемо, а вот от Антонио — нет.

Или же Хэнк смотрел на взаимоотношения своих напарников через призму старого, забывая, что теперь Антонио обязан не только ему, но и Рузеку.

Вот и началось. Если уж Антонио говорит в угоду чувству обязанности, долга, что ещё хорошего можно ожидать от чёртовой придумки департамента?

— Интересно.

— Да ничего интересного тут нет. Он самый молодой и амбициозный, хватит и сил, и духа, — продолжил тот, на удивление без тени зависти или чего-то в этом роде. Хэнк повернулся к нему, невольно вдумываясь в слова. Они неожиданно цепляли больше, чем он ожидал. — Только не надо лепить из него Войта номер два.

Будь у него ещё кофе, Хэнк бы точно им поперхнулся. Не знай он Антонио так хорошо, подумал бы, что тот подслушал — случайно или намеренно — их разговор с Платт.

— Сержант Платт это не скрывает. По-моему, минимум половина участка слышала, как она советовала ему присматриваться получше к тебе и твоим методам.

На это Хэнк снова промолчал. Платт редко когда выбирала себе любимчиков, верней, почти никогда, но Рузек стал исключением. Чёрт возьми, он сам как-то слышал то, о чём говорил сейчас Антонио. Тогда он ещё отчитал Труди, чтобы она не сбивала парня с толку, пусть сам ищет свою дорогу. И вопрос теперь: тот Адам Рузек, которого они знали, — насколько он слеплен по образу и подобию Хэнка воспитательными пинками Труди Платт? Может, она и не понимала до конца, но как бы её советы не сослужили ему плохую службу. Хэнк же не железный, рано или поздно он не сумеет защищать всех своих, как прежде.

От этой мысли болезненно ёкнуло в груди. Когда такое произойдёт, защита уже потребуется самому Хэнку, и вроде ему уже нечего терять: Камиллы с Джастином нет, Олив с Джейсоном обеспечены, но даже отдалённая перспектива конца прошла по его спине мертвецким морозцем. Возможность обзавестись преемником, который стопроцентно будет на его стороне, вдруг заиграла новыми красками.

— Так почему нет?

— Ну, во-первых, в Чикаго может быть только один Хэнк Войт. — Хэнк хмыкнул в ответ на такое замечание, и Антонио усмехнулся, немного расслабившись — похоже, до последнего не знал, какой будет реакция на эту полу-шутку. — А во-вторых, придётся ломать парня, перестраивать в угоду себе, а ведь он не до конца такой по натуре-то.

— Ого как.

— Одно дело, когда в тебе есть внутренний стержень и то, что ты делаешь, осознаёшь до конца — и причины, и последствия, знаешь, как их использовать. Не думай, что я подлизываюсь…

— И не думал.

— Но ты такой есть. Но если в тебе этого внутри нет, а тебя только научили… — Антонио помолчал. — Когда-нибудь сломаешься. Это только моё мнение, но при всех своих положительных сторонах быть ещё одним Войтом Рузек не потянет. Так что не надо. Пусть останется самим собой, со своим стилем и принципами. Тогда и нетрудно будет быть им верным.

Не хотелось перебивать Антонио, потому что тогда бы он наверняка замолчал бы, а ведь говорил разумные, верные вещи. В последнее время им редко удавалось переговорить вот так, наедине, почти по душам. Ходивший по пятам ОВР, смерть Эла, последовавший за этим мучительный раздрай в отделе и срыв самого Антонио — всё это держало их в напряжении, но порознь. А иногда действительно не хватало чужого мнения, потому что за всеми проблемами Хэнк становился необъективным, и, кроме Антонио, его теперь уже некому было останавливать. Вот и сейчас Антонио в немногих словах высказал то, что витало в мыслях Хэнка, но не могло оформиться: чтобы выжить и работать, достигая цели, в полиции Чикаго, ты должен следовать своим принципам. У Хэнка они были, у Антонио. У Рузека как будто тоже, но, вспоминая, как тот жадно впитывал в себя правила Хэнка, он не был уверен, что они, эти принципы, задержатся надолго или что они не гипертрофируются со временем, как это случалось у молодых офицеров, которые теряли напарников-наставников.

Молодой он, ещё зелёный. Потянет когда-нибудь, но не сейчас и не в ближайшем будущем. А тогда уже учить его будут другие, не Хэнк.

— Понятно, — Хэнк помолчал. — Себя почему не назвал?

Антонио враз помрачнел.

— А то сам не знаешь.

— Ну, хочу услышать это от тебя.

Напрямик они никогда об этом не разговаривали. Антонио подменял его во время отпусков и командировок, но речи о постоянной смене не шло, наверное, даже за его спиной. Подсиживать Антонио, конечно бы, не стал, — не его метод, и это грело Хэнка, хоть немного, но грело. Однако при этом он и расстроился бы, узнав, что в голове напарника ни разу не мелькала мысль, что он мог бы подняться выше и принести ещё больше пользы городу и его людям. Хэнк поймал себя на том, что любопытство прямо-таки глодало, требуя любым способом выведать, Антонио промолчал из скромности или здесь было что-то ещё, кроме того, что Хэнк о нём знал.

— Не думаю, что я смогу, — наконец заговорил тот после долгих сомнений и колебаний. — Иногда мне кажется, что я в отделе-то ещё недолго продержусь, много сил работа забирает. И политика, все эти извороты-повороты… — он покачал головой. — А про таблетки и того ублюдка — ты сам всё видел. Не думаю, что после этого я…

Он замолчал так резко, что Хэнк чуть было не продолжил за него — «достоин». Понятно, почему Антонио не захотел произносить это вслух: за Хэнком грехов водилось и побольше, и пострашнее, а между тем его лидерство признавали все, в том числе и сам Антонио.

— И вообще, тебе ещё рано на покой, — закончил тот, явно пытаясь загладить неловкую ситуацию. — Я серьёзно.

— Спасибо, — Хэнк хотел было добавить, что может настать такой момент, что Кроули или ОВР не будут его спрашивать, но не стал портить настроение им обоим.

— Надеюсь, я не сбил тебя с твоих мыслей.

— Да нет, — задумчиво пробормотал он, оценивая услышанное. — Напротив.

В голове у него, и правда, прояснилось. Хэнк не заметил, в какой именно момент он отказался от своей первоначальной мысли подсунуть Кроули первого попавшегося, однако теперь он не допускал и мысли об этом. Платт права: Хэнк не вечен, и ОВР будет ходить по пятам до самого последнего дня службы. Ему нужен преемник, который продолжит его дело. Если он пройдёт эту программу, школу от департамента, это ещё лучше: меньше в будущем у него будет проблем, меньше внимания от ОВР и начальства он получит. И, возможно, Хэнк, давно уже знал, кого хотел бы видеть в отделе после себя, просто не задумывался об этом.

***

Кроули запаздывала. Хэнк ожидал, она немедленно вызовет того к себе, как только услышит имя, «порадовать», ведь Хэнк честно ответил, что своего преемника он ещё не поставил в известность. Судя по тому, как засветились её глаза, капитан очень хотела, но не сильно рассчитывала на подобный исход. Зато теперь она должна была как можно скорее «наладить контакт».

Наконец на лестнице послышались торопливые шаги, и, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, Антонио не то что поднялся — взлетел на их этаж.

— Ты долго, — прокомментировал Хэнк с улыбкой. В кои-то веки ярость и обескураженность Антонио его забавляли и в какой-то мере радовали.

— Сержант, по-моему, я вчера всё доступно объяснил, — начал тот, дрожа голосом от злости, и Хэнк, недолго думая, распахнул дверь кабинета:

— Зайди, потолкуем.

Остальные уже косились на них, все с разными чувствами: кто-то напрягся, ожидая, что они в очередной раз начнут ссориться из-за расследования, Рузек насторожился, наверняка решив, что проблема в том их «деле на троих», как они окрестили спасение Антонио от тюрьмы. По хорошему, следовало им всё рассказать до того, как, прослышав о его решении, сюда придёт высказать своё фи Платт, но пока что у Хэнка было дело поважнее: успокоить самого Антонио. Его, похоже, поступок Хэнка одновременно и ошарашил, и испугал.

— Сядь, — посоветовал он, но тот, пружинисто качнувшись на месте, помотал головой.

— Если это твоя политическая схема против департамента, лучше скажи сразу, я…

— Антонио, это никакая не схема. Хотя без политики тут никак, не скрою.

Сосредоточенно пытаясь просверлить в нём дыру взглядом, Антонио шумно вздохнул. Кажется, он считал про себя, чтобы не взорваться руганью. Хэнк вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что, даже случись это, он бы не оскорбился. После того, как решение было принято и озвучено, с его плеч внезапно свалился такой груз ответственности, о каком Хэнк вообще не подозревал. Даже дышалось как-то легче, и мир, всё происходящее вокруг стали восприниматься проще, словно Хэнк уже был не один, а на пару с тем, кого оставит в участке после себя.

Наконец, с присвистом выдохнув, Антонио на удивление ровно произнёс:

— Я не могу быть твоим преемником, Хэнк.

Чего-то в этом духе Хэнк от него и ждал (он забеспокоился бы гораздо больше, прими Антонио свой новый статус и необходимость подготовки к получению сержантского звания как должное), так что ответ у него был приготовлен заранее.

— Попробуй меня переубедить, потому что я считаю иначе.

Следующий пламенный взгляд оказался очень похож на те, которыми Хэнка одаривала Габриэла Доусон во времена его нехорошего знакомства с ней и Кейси.

— Я не справлюсь.

— Сильно сомневаюсь. Справлялся же в мои отпуска.

— Ненавижу подковёрные игры с политикой, и участвовать в этом не буду.

— Ну, тут как себя поставишь, — Хэнк щёлкнул языком. — Можно так сделать, что тебя и трогать-то побоятся.

Разгорячённый спором Антонио, похоже, понемногу терял терпение. То, что Хэнк отбивал аргумент за аргументом, заставляло его нервничать, но менее изобретательными от этого его доводы не стали. Хэнк даже проникся невольным уважением, сколько у того, оказывается, было причин.

— Я уходил из отдела, потому что дико устал от этой работы.

— Но вернулся же. Да и кто из нас не устаёт, Антонио? Не думаю, что во всём участке найдётся хотя бы один человек, у которого ни разу не опускались руки от того, что наш труд кажется напрасным. Извини, но это не аргумент.

— Черт возьми, я сидел на обезболивающих! — зашипел тот с таким лицом, будто только что поставил Хэнку шах и мат. — И я убил ублюдка, который поднял руку на мою дочь!

Ей-Богу, вот теперь Хэнк даже начал уставать от его упрямства. Это прекрасно, конечно, что Антонио полностью осознавал все «против», но он придавал им слишком большой вес и совсем не видел «за». Хэнк страшился своей необъективности в последнее время, однако за это решение он был спокоен: оно было правильным, и плюсы тут перевешивали с разгромным счётом.

— То было несчастным случаем. В конце концов, нам повезло, что всё обошлось без последствий — и тебе, и Еве, и мне. И ты раскаялся, Антонио, так ведь? — произнёс он с лёгким нажимом, и Антонио, желавший возразить, вместо этого яростно закивал. — Ты совершил ошибку, но мы все ошибаемся.

— Хэнк, я не понимаю. Я думаю, ошибку ты делаешь, выбирая меня, — устало опустив плечи, сказал Антонио. Доводы у него, видимо, закончились. — Не кого-то молодого и перспективного. К тому же, ты знаешь, как я работаю, и методы у нас расходятся.

— Ты всё?

Антонио развел руками.

— Мне больше нечего добавить.

— Ну, тогда послушай меня. Я, знаешь ли, не с бухты-барахты так решил, я всё взвесил и несколько раз, а результат постоянно был один и тот же. Я уважаю тебя, Антонио, искренне уважаю, — он жестом велел помолчать, потому что наверняка тот бы снова сейчас встрял со своей речью о обезболивающем. Хватит, проехали. — То, что случилось из-за таблеток, не заставило меня уважать тебя меньше. Повторюсь, мы все ошибаемся, а ты не представляешь, как в своё время вляпался я, поверь. Так вот, Антонио, ты заслужил право забыть о том происшествии. Ты отличный коп, ты знаешь и оперативную, и бумажную работу, умеешь общаться с руководством и не боишься принимать решения. А ещё ты сомневаешься — значит, точно готов. И последнее. Когда мы разговаривали с тобой вчера, ты сам ответил на вопрос, почему я не выбрал Рузека. У копа в Чикаго должно быть главное — принципы, которым он будет верен. Рузек только определяется в этом плане. Ты же давно для себя всё решил, и, мне кажется, это именно то, что требуется подавляющему большинству офицеров в Чикаго.

За тяжким вздохом Антонио скрывалось то самое сомнение, однако Хэнк шестым чувством ощущал, что непонятную уверенность напарника ему удалось даже не поколебать — сразу сломить. Понятное дело, легко им обоим не будет. Решение Хэнка ещё не один десяток раз будет проверено на прочность недоброжелателями (и, как ни прискорбно, Труди Платт окажется первой в их числе) и ими самими, но в этот раз он смотрел в будущее довольно оптимистично. Может, на первый взгляд они с Антонио и были во многом различны, однако суть у них одна: они оба стремились сделать свой город спокойнее и безопаснее. Хэнк мог не сомневаться, что Антонио продолжит их работу и преумножит её, когда станет здесь сержантом и главой отдела. А уж чтобы это случилось, Хэнк костьми ляжет.

— Хэнк… — Антонио посмотрел на него посерьёзневшим взглядом. В нём отражались уважение, доверие и такое понимание без слов, какого у них не было, кажется, никогда. — Спасибо.

Хмыкнув, Хэнк протянул ему руку, которую Антонио тут же крепко сжал.

— Кто ещё кого тут должен благодарить.


End file.
